


your song

by deareli



Category: Original Work
Genre: But it kinda is, Falling In Love, Love, Poetry, Sort of? - Freeform, This is a vent, This isn't prompted I'm just reminiscing, Well its not meant to be poetic, lol, positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deareli/pseuds/deareli
Summary: 'my gift is my song, and this ones for you'based off my own feelings and the song 'your song' by elton john





	your song

**Author's Note:**

> just ignore this? you probs will anyways bc no one reads original work
> 
> this is really for my partner, who inspired my to write this. i was thinking about him, and this popped up
> 
> i would write it in first person but i hate first person more than anything :)
> 
> (coincidentally it was after we saw rocketman so hence the title)

you love him.

 

with his soft smile, belly-laughs and sparkling blue eyes - its hard not to. the way he holds you at night, no matter how hard of a day he's hard, you know he'll hold you tight as if he's afraid to let go.

 

you love him. 

 

you know you do when he looks at you with  _that_ look, and you feel butterflies in your stomach despite being together for some time. whenever he glances at you, playfully winks at you, or even bites his lip, you know you fall in love with him over and over again. 

 

you love him.

 

those playful dates and spending time together rejuvenates you, being around him makes you feel as if the world is okay and your mind gives you peace. he is the only one you can spend eternity with. 

 

you love him. 

 

the way he sings along to songs he likes on the radio as he drives, his hand in yours and a smile on his face because he's truly happy. because you make him happy. 

 

you love him. 

 

there's a feeling in your heart that overtakes you, the feeling that makes you determined to always make him smile, because he deserves happiness. 

 

you love him.

 

and he loves you too. 

**Author's Note:**

> take a shot for every time i said the word 'love' lol
> 
> leave a comment telling me what you think! comments are heavily appreciated, and so are kudos! i want to be a writer so this helps with my practising and getting better
> 
> tumblr: here-among-the-stars-is-home


End file.
